


Here's Hoping We Collide

by Dressiestsphinx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Off-screen Relationship(s), Possible Character Death, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressiestsphinx/pseuds/Dressiestsphinx
Summary: 'Chaos and Order are not enemies, only opposites. Chaos and Order combined equal balances.' --Richard Garriott'Without Chaos, there can be no Order. And one's destiny, is a joining of the two.' --Heath D. AlbertsSatya "Symmetra" Vaswani is the perfect embodiment of 'Order'. Since she was a young girl, she believes in Vishkar's morals of making the 'perfect' world where everything and everyone follows in an orderly fashion. Anyone that goes against their beliefs, is seen as a threat of just how people can be 'unreasonable savages'.Jamison "Junkrat" Fawkes is the disheveled embodiment of 'Chaos'. Since he was a young boy, he embraces the mayhem that he's grown accustomed to. After all, everyone is just a little crazy; it's their decision to give in or fight it. Anyone that tries to stop it, is seen as a 'bloody suit'.When the Overwatch recall catches Junkrat and Symmetra's attention, causing them to leave their familiar surroundings and bring their morals to Gibraltar, only a combination of something messy and perfect will form between them.Question is: Who will give up their precious moral first?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An insight on Symmetra's past life before Vishkar. She never did believe in miracles.

Satya Viswani.

Before Vishkar's involvement, she was simply known as Satya Viswani, a young girl from the lower class of Hyderabad. The slums of India were her home, whether she liked it or not. Satya couldn't remember her feelings about it, but there were times when she thought back on those memories. There were times when her mind wasn't clouded with structural designs of her inventions, only to be replaced by her memories of 'home'.

She clearly remembered that, despite their situation, her mother encouraged her to walk the few miles to Hyderabad's local dance studio to learn the traditional dances that ran in their family traditions. Satya believed that her mother just wanted her daughter to dance so that she could escape their reality for a while. Whether her mother's reason or her own, Satya agreed.

So, brushing through her long, black hair with her fingers and wearing her best dress (which was a faded out red dress that was her mother's favorite, but had given her prized possession to her only child for the sole purpose of dancing), and placing her feet into the worn-out sandals that she owned, Satya made the journey to the dance studio.

While some upper class girls mocked her poor status and dirty appearance, Satya ignored them and their expensive gowns as she was determined to take her mind off of the hardships that she carried on her shoulders. Over the course of her childhood, she was completely ignored by her dance instructors, even when they witnessed her graceful form as she moved her body parts in unison to the rhythm of their music. Perhaps it was the fact that she was poor or the fact that she was ugly, but it did not faze her after the first time. 

She realized that she could mimic the dances perfectly when no one was watching her. 

Something that she was very thankful for.

So, she continued dancing in the back of the room, even when no one cared to turn their head to watch a poor girl transform into an elegant performer. Satya didn't care; she was finally happy for the first time in her life.

Even while she danced, the reminder that she had to leave the clean dance studio, everyday, to walk the journey back to her collapsing household, pained her. There were times when she, purposely, walked slowly back home. It's not that she wanted to be greeted by her mother and her hard-working father that upset her; it was the fact that reality would also greet her when she came home.

She couldn't do anything about it, no matter how much she tried. Miracles didn't appear out of thin air in her experiences. So, with an unfazed expression, she continued her daily cycle. 

Yes, she didn't believe in miracles. That is, until Vishkar Corporation finally turned their gaze to her. The fact that someone had finally noticed her, filled Satya's small form with fear that she didn't know that she equipped. She didn't like it.

That's when she looked back to notice their art. The art of bending hard light into anything that they wanted. She remembered the day when Vishkar came to her village, which was affected the most after the Omnic Crisis, offering the locals better housing. She had just came back from her dance lessons when she noticed the sleek designs of tall buildings that appeared out of thin air before her. She looked up to see them reaching higher than the Jujube trees that barely produced any fruit. She looked at the ground, widening her eyes at the fact that she was walking on marble stone for the first time.

How could this be?

She looked around to see if anyone else questioned these strange appearances, but she only witnessed the bright smiles of her people; smiles she never thought they could produce.

Her mother had wrapped her arms around her, crying on her daughter's shoulder with joy.

"They helped us, little one. We have not been forgotten!"

Her mother's words pulled at Satya's heart as she wrapped her arms around her mother's back to comfort her. 

They had helped them? Vishkar had helped them?

She didn't realize the tears that began to stream her face, until her mother pleaded for her daughter to not cry. However, Satya realized that she couldn't stop.

When would she ever lay her eyes on such beautiful buildings that reached to the clouds above? When would her feet ever walk on marble stone? Never, she thought at the time. Not until Vishkar saved us.

In the end, Vishkar began to select a few of the children to come back with them to train in the art of hard light to improve not only their homeland, but to other places that needed their help. When a few Vishkar agents entered her home to speak with her, she grew embarrassed at the idea of being in front of officials having to witness her shameful attire. However, they simply smiled at her as they asked her a few questions.

"What is your name, young one?"

"S-Satya Viswani.", she stuttered lightly as she avoided their intense stares.

"What do you think about our work?"

She took a shaky breath as she clasped her hands together on her lap. How could she explain how she felt about them in a limited interview? She could praise them like she praised her gods, but she felt it wouldn't be enough. So much to say with only a little bit of time. But she had to try.

"It's perfect.", she replied after a short pause. From the corner of her eye, she could see that her mother and father were nervous too. She had to choose her words carefully to make herself feel worthy in Vishkar's eyes. Her parents were counting on her to be worthy.

"Would you kindly explain?"

She gripped her knees to stop them from shaking as she stared back at them. She was never a fan of staring people in the eye, but she needed to try. She needed them to see that she was willing to be perfect.

"Your technology, your goals, and everything that you are...it's giving us something that...I never had before."

"What might that be?"

She hesitated and looked down at her clenched knuckles. She didn't believe in them, but in just one day, they had given her something that she had prayed for since she was able to comprehend her hardships.

"A miracle.", she breathed out as she bit her bottom lip. She didn't dare to look up. Their stares were getting to her.

"That's true, Miss Viswani. The people that we've helped so far have said that our work is a miracle given by the gods. We thrive for a better world. We thrive to help people like you to move on from the past by building for the future generation."

Suddenly, a white gloved hand reached her gaze as she looked at it. Her eyes traveled up to the owner of one of the Vishkar agents as each agent smiled at her. Her bottom lip trembled and she bit down on it to stop it.

"How would you like to create miracles with us?"

Satya, surprised by the offer, bit her lip harder. Nonetheless, she nodded her head quickly as her parents began to pray silently, thanking their gods for rescuing their daughter.

She placed her shivering, dirty hand on top of the Vishkar agent's palm as he wrapped his fingers around hers. His smile never faded as she tried to smile back.

"Prepare to depart, Miss Viswani. Welcome to our reality."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even Jamison had a rough beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start, I've been looking at sites on how Australians pronounce words. I'm sorry if it's not accurate! ;-;

Jamison Fawkes.

Before the Outback was destroyed, before becoming a dangerous explosive-loving Junker, before going on a crime spree with his bodyguard, and before the twenty-five million dollar bounty rested on his head, he was just Jamison Fawkes.

Memories were a thing of the past for Junkrat, but whenever he wasn't crafting his homemade explosives, he found himself thinking about them.

Life had changed drastically for the man when he was just five years old. Twenty years ago, when his parents were still alive, he was just an ordinary boy from the Outback. Even during the Omnic Crisis, he didn't have much to worry about.

The Omnics had no interest in his homeland. It was just a wasteland unlike the other parts of Australia.

That is, until they lost.

That's when everyone started to get worried.

Well, for Jamison, using the word worried to describe their situation of being forced out of their homes after the Australian government gave the Omnics their land, was an understatement.

They were furious, including his father, who ranted angrily that the suits behind this didn't even care about their kind. They were simply trying to save their skins when it came to the savages that hid behind metal.

Jamison shared his father's anger, but it never grew for the sake of his mother. She was upset, but she had explained numerous times that their anger would not get them anywhere. 

"Those Omnics may have taken our home, ankle biter.", she told him as she ran her fingers through his wild, blonde locks. He sighed, lifting his head up from her lap to see her calm expression. She smiled lightly at him as she placed a hand against his dirty cheek. Her amber eyes were just as gentle as her touch.

"But no Omnic will evah take me boys away."

"And no Omnic will evah take ya away.", he would always reply back with a protective voice that didn't seem to match his small form. His mother could tell as she laughed softly before leaning in to kiss his forehead.

Even though they found shelter in one of the makeshift houses that the Australian Liberation Front and his father made for the residents that were displaced, which was nowhere close to being stable or safe for anyone to live in, Jamison and his mother tried their best to not pay attention to it. The rough terrain of the Outback ground that served as their floor and the old wood that served as their walls wouldn't disturb their time together.

So, life for young Jamison continued on, no matter how much he wanted to be angry. That's when they witnessed the explosion over the horizon; an explosion that was coming right at them.

When Jamison finally gained consciousness, he looked around to see homes of the other residents completely destroyed, pieces of wood and other materials on fire. What was left of his 'home' was among the destruction of the flames.

He called out to his mother as loud as he could, whipping his head in every direction as he squinted his eyes through the ashes that surrounded him. 

Nothing.

That's when he remembered exactly where she was: inside their home. He had just gathered a small bouquet of wild blaze cassias as a gift to his mother; for the times when he needed someone to talk with about their past life. Someone that didn't instill anger into him about their situation, like his father did. Someone that didn't seem affected by the relocation. Also, he overheard his mother wishing for some flowers to brighten up their new home. Some flowers that would showcase their beauty in such a wretched place.

He looked down to see the withered flowers on the ground. The beautiful yellow petals that he knew his mother would have loved had faded away into nothing as he felt his eyes become transparent. 

The flowers for his mother were dead. And so was she.

Later on that night, a surviving member of the ALF gathered all of the surviving residents to tell them exactly what had happened. It turns out that after months of searching, they had found their target: the Omnium. Had the plan succeeded, they would have been able to eliminate the Omnics that had taken their land by destroying the Omnium's fusion core. However, they had underestimated the capacity that the fusion core would have on the rest of the Outback. The Omnics and most of their own were killed in the explosion.

The man continued on, while Jamison turned away, knowing that his father was dead too. 

"See ya later, Son. Keep me Sheila happy, ya hear? Today's a spiffy day. Those Omnics will be gone for good aftah our mission. She'll be right.", he had said earlier that day. That was the one time during their relocation that he saw a smile on his father's face.

Now, he was gone too. Both of his parents were gone.

Jamison had gripped his hair tightly as he muttered curses at someone -anyone- that was to blame for his parents' deaths.

That's when it hit him. Everything was fine when...they came along. He gritted his teeth as the anger inside him began to ignite. 

Pa was right, he thought. Those damned Omnics had to show up and butcher everything up for us! 

"Me Mum, she didn't deserve to die by the likes of ya. Me Pa, he wasn't too charmin', but he was a good bloke.", he muttered angrily to himself as he felt his breathing increase. "But ya bastards just had to show ya faces and the city wankers pitied ya. They just had to kick us out for ya, didn't they?"

He felt himself grow intense, but he persevered as he turned around, just in time to hear the surviving ALF's offer of recruiting more soldiers to scavenge and hunt for surviving Omnics that could prove as a threat to them. That's when everyone turned to see Jamison's small hand in the air as he stood up. 

Ya Omnics took me mum and pa away, he thought as he narrowed his eyes. Now, ya gonna see a pissed off orphan hunting ya own down.

"What's ya name, boy?", the ALF member asked.

"Jamison," he replied. "Me name's Jamison Fawkes."

"Ya Olivah's son, huh? Ya pa was a tough bloke. Best one on our team."

Jamison only nodded as he successfully hid his grief inside. He would not succumb and be seen as a weakling.

"I can't keep Olivah's kid from seekin' revenge on those Omnics, can I?"

Jamison walked up to the man and smirked up a bit. For a five-year old, the man seemed slightly spooked.

"No, ya can't."

Not like I evah wanted to stop, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is an expert at Australian slang....help!
> 
> Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed! Be sure to leave kudos, comment, and follow me! Bye <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya is disgusted by the world's careless attempt of having order. Sanjay and the rest of Vishkar are suspicious of Overwatch's recall.

Symmetra's eyebrows narrowed lightly as she witnessed the images flash before her on the screen of Vishkar's briefing room. She was slightly infuriated as she took in the destruction of each picture with careful calculations.

One of Numbani's most fascinating and most important skyscraper was slightly destroyed on the side of the top floor. 

A steel railroad bridge collapsed as people on the ground looked in horror at the fire that engulfed the boxcars that impacted the ground before them.

Machinery that Satya dreaded to see again attacking the Saint Basil's Cathedral in Moscow.

Two terrified children kneeled down beside their fallen Omnic as two guns pointed at the trio.

A woman in Egypt mourning the death of her child as she cradled him in her arms. Her tears had moved Satya's emotions slightly. The flashback of the Brazilian woman and her daughter, whose face had been severely burnt, haunted her. She pushed it away as she witnessed the last picture.

A riot in England erupted with Omnic supporters and Omnics rebeling against the police that were shielding themselves from their attacks.

The results of a war so cruel that even Satya flinched lightly at the memories that wanted to taunt her of her painful upbringing. She inhaled a sharp breath as she closed her eyes tightly at them. 

Never, never again, she thought as she bit the inside of her cheek. 

I am capable of being strong. I am capable of healing from them.

Believing that the memories no longer wished to torture her, she straightened up as she opened her eyes again to continue her hard gaze on the screen. She finally released the breath that she held in, but it wasn't for a good purpose. She was simply disappointed.

So little order the world around us possess, she thought sadly as she continued to listen intently to the voice in the video.

"Someone has to do something! We have to do something!", the image of the gorilla, Winston, a former member of Overwatch, came into view again.

How an ape was able to communicate like a human being was beyond her vast knowledge as she watched him release an irritated sigh. He looked directly into the camera, a fierce wave of determination flashed behind his thin glasses. It was the same with the tone of his voice as he continued.

"We can make a difference again. The world needs us now, more than ever."

He took off his glasses, showcasing a pair of bright yellow eyes, still holding onto that look of determination. Satya was slightly impressed by that. Slightly.

"Are you with me?"

With a slight smirk on his face, the transmission cut off, leaving Satya and the rest of the Vishkar agents in silence. Sanjay Korpal cleared his throat as he stepped in front of the black screen. His expression was unreadable, but it was apparent in his voice that he too was worried.

"As you all know, Overwatch was indeed disbanded. However, it seems that these agents are coming back together to form what they have started: to make the world safe.", he released a quiet sigh. "Quite frankly, their motives may still be the same as before if they have any thoughts on resurrecting Blackwatch."

"Do you believe that the people are willing to accept Overwatch again?", a Vishkar agent asked aloud to everyone in the room. Satya turned her head towards the agent as she took in his words. "They already have to face the Omnics, Talon, Junkers, Los Muertos, and other dangerous hooligans already. Overwatch will only be another group to fear." Satya agreed as well as the others among her with their fellow agent. She turned her gaze towards Sanjay to hear his response.

"Yes, that is true.", Sanjay replied to the agent before scanning everyone with a silent, hardened gaze. "However, the people trust corporations like us to protect them. Make their lives a bit easier." He stayed quiet for a moment, clearly thinking inside his mind before he looked at Satya. She looked back at him, waiting for him to continue.

"And we as Vishkar Corporation will make sure that Overwatch will protect the people, as well." He raised his chin a bit higher before speaking. "Satya Viswani, our most promising architect and our best negotiator will be departing from our headquarters and oversee the development of Overwatch's recall. Any suspicious activity will be reported from her and will be used against Overwatch for their violation of the Petras Act. When that happens, Overwatch will forever be terminated. For now, she shall see if they are true to their word of making a difference in this forsaken world."

Satya nodded as she wrapped her hands together in a tight grip as the agents stared at her in silent appreciation. Though she was flattered, she still wasn't used to the feeling of being watched. No matter what she did, she didn't want to be watched intensely. 

"Yes, I understand what I must do, Sanjay." Her voice came out calm just as she had planned it. But she will prevail just long enough to be no longer seen.

"Excellent. You will leave right away, Satya." He narrowed his eyes lightly. "Do not fail in the name of Vishkar. You shall not fail in the name of Symmetra."

She gripped her hands together tightly at the words. Through her visor, she knew that she showcased a look of determination in her eyes.

"I will not fail in the company that only wishes to make the world a better place.", she replied, a new tone clipping in her smooth voice.

Sanjay was pleased as he nodded at her.

"Make your preparations, Satya." He dismissed her and the others, much to Satya's relief, but she had overheard the words that he muttered behind her.

"We are counting on you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My acquaintance at school judges Satya of her ignorance of Vishkar's darker side. But don't worry, I defend Symmetra xD! Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed! Be sure to vote, comment, and follow me! Bye <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satya's arrival at Watchpoint: Gibraltar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Satya's small thoughts on Overwatch as a whole, including the people in it. Symmetra compares Vishkar to Overwatch, which causes her to be slightly stressed.

In all her twenty years of being inside of Vishkar's pristine, hard light-crafted walls and surrounded by the calm and respectable company of her fellow colleagues, Satya never felt so out of place.

Far out of her own safe zone. 

 As she carried her personal cargo around the hallways of the tight compound, while also listening intently to Winston's tour of the history of the building and of its recent attack from Talon, Satya found herself scanning every corner for something--anything--that could remind herself of Vishkar. 

To her sad revelation, she couldn't. The texture of the walls were not close to the ones at Vishkar that she grew familiar and fond of. Even though she could tell that the facility was installed with the lastest state of the art technology, she couldn't help but think arrogantly that Vishkar's technology was superior.

She wrinkled her nose lightly at the sloppy and poor structure of everything that she passed. She was inside foreign land, alone, and without anything Vishkar-related to comfort her. She did, however, have her prosthetic arm, visor, and uniform, which made her somewhat feel ungrateful for complaining in the first place.

She scolded herself as she looked forward, still following Winston. 

Even the people she had met so far seemed strange. A doctor that cared on a personal level? A short man that wouldn't let his height define who he was? A giant man shielded in armor that had a kind heart, even showing her kindness? It still alluded her on how a gorilla was even able to communicate with her using an advanced array of vocabulary.

Perhaps she was overthinking things. Certainly Overwatch couldn't be different from Vishkar. They both wanted to help humanity. Even if Vishkar didn't seem to care for what the people felt, it was their duty--her duty--to build for their future. There was no time or space to keep anything that was different from Vishkar's standards. 

But in a way, Overwatch and Vishkar was different. In one fatal way, Overwatch was different. So far as she could see, she could tell that years ago the members of the original Overwatch team were very close. Years ago, they were a family, accepting each other despite their differences. 

Vishkar never tolerated such close bonds in their workplace. Their reason for that was due to the sole purpose of not forming irrational feelings that could distract their precious architects from their duties.

Come to think of it, Satya also knew that Vishkar would never accept a person that didn't fit their standards. 

She was different in Hyderabad, always asked on where she stood on the spectrum, but she was the same as everyone else that worked under Vishkar. In Sanjay's words, she was 'slightly unique'. 

Later in life, she had found out that the reason for her recruitment years ago in Hyderabad was the fact that she fit the requirements of being a successful architect. Even in her living situation, she thanked the gods frequently that Vishkar had spared her. She was perfect. Vishkar saw it in her.

They embraced perfection; not a single flaw. 

She shook her head lightly. 

Perhaps she needed to distract herself from her new surroundings that she must adapt to since Winston's tour didn't seem to help. An idea popped into her mind, but it was a risky one. Nonetheless, it always calmed her down.

She bit her bottom lip as she slowly began to make a few improved, quiet dance steps, glancing forward occasionally to make sure that her tour guide wouldn't turn around to see her. 

As much as she didn't want to admit it, fearing the people that brought her into Vishkar would have second thoughts on her and envision her as the poor girl from the slums, a small part of her childhood had followed her into Vishkar. 

Dancing.

Even after she had dedicated herself fully to learning in the Academy, there were times when she found herself dancing silently in her assigned bedroom; staying up past her sleep schedule to embrace something that she tried very hard to forget.

She soon accepted it as a part of who she was. 

And to her relief, many of her peers had approved of her traditional dancing being implemented into the art of creating hard light. While Sanjay had commented that traditions were best kept away from the progress of her rising career, she had proved him wrong when she bravely stepped up and demonstrated her abilities that she learned from them, faster and more efficient, by simply displaying her skills of something that she too learned from her childhood.

Though she didn't fully implement dancing into her steps of conjuring objects from hard light, she did use it as a way to distract herself from situations that grew too much for her or as a way to pass the time when no one watched her. Her fellow colleagues never commented on her dancing or even bothered to watch her movements. Even when she demonstrated her way of creating hard light, she had noticed that their hard, attentive eyes were only focused on the formation of the turret being created.

She would admit it silently, however, she was thankful that a small part of home came with her.

"Wicked moves, love!", a bubbly voice pierced her ears suddenly. 

She immediately snapped out of her deep trance, standing very stiffly, as she came face to face with a new person. Sporting a big, cheerful smile, the stranger gave Satya a quick nod before disappearing quickly out of Satya's field of vision, leaving her to widen her eyes slightly. Satya quickly looked at an amused Winston, who had turned around at some point, in confusion, before hearing the stranger's light giggle on her left.

"Sorry, love. Didn't mean to frighten you." Satya glanced at the shorter woman, observing her carefully. Her hair was a messy array of dark brown hair with a few bangs covering her eyes. The woman huffed out a breath of air to see better, allowing Satya to see her big, brown eyes. Her hair had bothered Satya, but she gave the woman a small smile. The woman flashed her a big smile back before extending her hand out in front of Satya.

"Name's Lena. Lena Oxton! You can just call me Tracer! Pleased to meet you.", Tracer said, without ever skipping a beat.

Satya slowly reached for Tracer's hand and shook it with a firm but friendly grip. "I am Satya Viswani, but I am known by my alias, Symmetra."

Tracer nodded as Satya's focus was on the bright blue disc on her chest. Satya arched an eyebrow at the technology, a small bit of curiosity came over her. Tracer noticed her stare and giggled lightly before disappearing, only to reappear again next to Winston.

"You're probably wondering how I can zip and zap from here to..." 

Satya should have expected it, but she jumped lightly when Tracer appeared next to her again, still sporting a big smile.

"Here!"

Satya cleared her throat as she looked at her. What a strange woman. "How?" 

This time it was Winston's turn to finally speak. 

"Lena had disappeared while test piloting Overwatch's new teleporting fighter: The Slipstream. She reappeared again, but only for a limited time before disappearing again and again."

"Chronal dissociation.", Satya spoke up. Tracer nodded at her. "Right you are, love. Doctors gave up on me," Tracer then blinked out of Satya's sight, appearing next to Winston, patting his shoulder with gratitude. "But Winston never did. He worked day and night to make sure that I wouldn't disappear forever." 

Satya watched as Tracer's gloved finger tapped on the disk lightly. "He made this to help me: the chronal accelerator! Keeps me anchored to the present. Best part, I can go back and forth through the time of my choice."

Satya was now impressed as she gave her a firm nod. Vishkar would be interested in an alternate way to speed up the process of hard light. 

"Impressive, nearly at perfection.", Satya softly commented as Tracer giggled lightly. "Thanks, love, but none us are truly perfect, right?"

You are wrong, for Vishkar's own, including myself are perfection, Satya thought immediately, somewhat offended. 

"Right.", Satya replied, a bit on the dangerous edge of coldness. Tracer and Winston didn't notice, much to Satya's relief as she realized the tone that she had used. 

"Well, see ya. Welcome to Overwatch, Satya!" With that, Tracer blinked away quickly, leaving Satya and Winston in the plain hallway. 

Indeed, a very strange woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Junkrat's coming! It can't be a Symmetra x Junkrat fanfic without that beautiful man!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Junkrat and Roadhog!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Junkrat's upbringing...

Gibraltar was perfect for the two Junkers so far.

Junkrat snickered at the thought as he took a long sip from his canteen, relishing on the sweet taste of the tea that he didn't pay for. His bodyguard, Roadhog, was in the middle of eating an array of different cookies that Junkrat had stolen from one of the many small cafes of Gibraltar.

Junkrat couldn't help but grin at the recent memory of their sweet heist.

When they first made it to Gibraltar, robbing a cafe was on Junkrat's mind after he had realized that his canteen was completely empty. Not to mention, Junkrat could hear his bodyguard's large belly grumble in hunger. 

It had been a while since their last meal and Jamison's throat dried at the thought of drinking his favorite drink once again. So, before they headed over to Gibraltar: Watchpoint, the Junkers made a detour to a nearby cafe shop. Junkrat offered a big smile when he opened the door, but didn't seem to falter at seeing the terror on the customers and workers when they spotted him. He placed his RIP tire down beside Mako before he walked up to the shiny counter. His peg leg clanked loudly against the clear wood floor, the sound bouncing off of the walls of the now silent shop. 

The workers were wise enough to avoid the lanky Junker when he casually showed off his frag launcher in his prosthetic arm, while also sporting his, in his own words, most delightful grin at them. The workers avoided his gaze as Junkrat hopped over the counter and awkwardly bent down to his real knee to push the small glass door aside to get access to the variety of sweets and treats that caught Roadhog's attention when he selected the cafe. Roadhog had been inside the cafe, serving as a barrier as he blocked the entrance of the cafe. The customers inside were too terrified to do anything as they were being watched by the larger Junker, who seemed to intimidate them all with his mask, shielding his emotions behind it. 

Jamison, on the other hand, was far too busy to notice as he snatched a handful of freshly made cookies for Mako, as a delicious token of appreciation, and refilled his empty canteen of milk tea with boba, before casually hopping over the counter again. He quickened his pace as he tossed the cookies to Roadhog before attaching his full canteen of tea to his belt. He quickly lifted the RIP tire to his back before motioning Roadhog out of the way. Roadhog obliged as he stepped to the side. 

"Hooroo, ya drongos!" Junkrat had called out with a cackle after the small bell of the door rung loudly. He ran out, followed by a quiet Roadhog, who shut the door quietly behind him.

Everyone knew what a Junker was, not to mention their tendencies of stealing from others and killing a few others. It became so apparent that the Australian government had formed a group of officers that were more than happy to protect their homes from the Junkers as long as they had a hefty paycheck to motivate them. The residents of Junkertown didn't even need to protect their 'homes'. The outside world knew it was best to leave the Australian Outback to the Junkers, due to their violent outbursts and the amount of radiation that covered the area.

They feared them. In Jamison's own mind, he felt invincible to those outside of his familiar surroundings.

A small part of Junkrat, a small part of Jamison Fawkes somewhat cringed at how his kind acted and were treated. However, the feeling would fade away when he remembered the lessons that were taught in his society.

Education was rare, even before the Outback was destroyed. However, a few leaders of Junkertown, which consisted of older and respectable members that lived before the Crisis and survived the destruction of their new home, had decided to teach lessons to the surviving children of their history. Young, orphaned Jamison was among the children. Their lessons were drilled into his mind since then. 

"Omnics are evil!" Their 'teacher' had yelled to them.

"Omnics are evil!" Jamison and the other children shouted back.

"We're nothin' cause of them!" Their teacher shouted.

"We're nothin' cause of them!" The children shouted back. However, it seemed that his voice was louder than the rest.

"But we'll show 'em how we do things 'round 'ere!" 

"But we'll show 'em how we do things 'round 'ere!" In that moment, his voice was louder than the rest. 

Survival was all he knew. While they learned their beliefs from their elders, they were also training under the influence of surviving ALF members. While the other children learned their hand to hand combat and practiced their marksmanship with makeshift weapons, Jamison was taken under the care of the ALF member that respected his father. Through him, Jamison learned to scavenge, use everything to his advantage, but most importantly, he learned to craft his very own explosives. Even through his training, Jamison never looked up to the man as a surrogate father. Their bond was strictly professional even when the man passed away. Jamison didn't feel anything when they laid him to rest. None of the men did.

Male Junkers were taught to suppress their feelings on the battlefield, but after so many battles and so many lives lost, everyone simply stopped caring. It became a familiar part of their lives. 

Jamison would never blame them or himself. The Omnics made them that way. 

He shook the annoying thoughts away as he let out a tired sigh. As much as Gibraltar offered the Junkers many opportunities to steal from its variety of stores, the distance from its Watchpoint could have been a whole lot better to Jamison.

"Whose idea was it to go legit again?", Junkrat complained to his bodyguard after he had noticed the silence that grew since their departure from the cafe. "Didn't we learn anythin' from the last time?"

Roadhog gave out an exaggerated grumble to the smaller man as he wiped his hands together to clean off any cookie crumbs that were left behind. By now, he had already closed the bottom part of his mask.

"Couldn't help meself, Roadie. Money was callin' me to go to Overwatch.", Junkrat replied back quickly to Roadhog.

He knew it was most likely another trap; he clearly remembered the last time he and Roadhog attempted to get a legitimate job from a suit that worked for Sydney's Hyde Global. Things could be worse than the last time, but Junkrat couldn't help himself when it came to the thought of money. 

The best part, if Winson kept his end of the bargain, the Junkers would no longer be pursued by the authorities that wanted to contain them before they committed another disaster.

Roadhog simply shook his head as he finally took the lead as it was apparent that Jamison had no idea where he was going.

"Whatever, you drongo. It ain't me fault that the Watchpoint is beyond the Black Stump.", Jamison muttered as he lifted the RIP tire a bit more when they had to walk on paths that curved upwards that lead to the mountaintop. 

After what seemed like an eternity, the two Junkers finally made it to the base. Junkrat let out a wheeze as he lifted himself up from one of the mountaintop's cliffs. He rolled onto his back as he breathed in and out. "Wish these Overwatch blokes built their fancy place somewhere a bit lower!"

"Come on.", Roadhog muttered lowly, placing an oversized hand on the RIP tire, lifting Junkrat to his foot and peg leg. "Stop actin' like a damn bludger."

Junkrat nodded in defeat before following Roadhog to the main entrance.

All of this just for cash and liberty, Jamison thought with an agitated sigh. Better not be another gutser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go into Satya and Jamison's past and what they were taught after the Crisis because honestly, they're amazing characters. I love them both <3 
> 
> Next chapter, they FINALLY get to meet!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed! Be sure to leave kudos, comment, and follow me! Bye <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat and Symmetra meet briefly. Symmetra is not very pleased by his appearance. Not one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm on Spring Break, I hope to write faster updates! ^_^

"Didn't I tell you all that the world could use more heroes?" Tracer asked to everyone that gathered around the Rec room. Satya tried her best to suppress an annoyed groan that wanted to leave her lips. Tracer had been nothing but warm to her, but her very optimistic behavior could have been a bit lower and quieter. However, Satya would admit that Tracer wasn't so much as a nuisance. She enjoyed Tracer's company over the past few hours of getting her room situated. So far, Tracer had proven to be a good companion when Satya needed some time to get accustomed to her new surroundings.

Now, Winston was expecting two new members to arrive shortly. From what he had spoken in the Briefing room, Satya was not pleased.

At all.

Two Junkers would be providing their assistance to the resurrected Overwatch. 

Satya had nearly argued to Winston about his poor selection of two beings that lived on the wasteland that was the Outback, creating nothing but anarchy to the surrounding areas of Australia. They were too chaotic and dirty and everything that Satya despised.

Satya sat up a bit straighter in one of the white leather seats of the Rec room, her prosthetic hand gripping the soft handle.

She didn't understand. 

She knew of the creation of 'Junkertown' and the residents' severe mental health, but what eluded her was why no one had helped them. Yes, there was the fear of becoming infected with the radiation that loomed through the air, but different companies would be able to provide anyone that wanted to venture into Junkertown with small pills to help them become immune for a while. Not to mention the creation of the hazmat suits, though Satya believed that they were 'too prehistoric' for their world. However, that wasn't the point right now.

Vishkar could easily turn their desolate homeland into a shining metropolis with the help of her and other gifted architects. No one would ever remember the Outback as its filthy environment for they would be mesmerized by the glistening buildings shining against the sun. The Junkers, through Vishkar and through time and patience, would become more civilized and obey the laws properly. If India's own people could change, abandon their own traditions and absurd beliefs, Australia's infamous residents could too.

It would be so simple, Satya thought fiercely. On rare occasions, she felt ashamed for her arrogance, but it felt needed right now to prove Vishkar's worth--her worth--to herself.

Vishkar had done the same thing after the Crisis, she and the other children that were taken were there to see it all happen. Vishkar's finest architects at the time, had built Utopaea, her beautiful, clean, and orderly home base in India. The hard light technology had built their new home in a matter of a few days. It was their first step to making the world a better place for everyone; they had built Utopaea as a presentation of their promise. Many countries were onboard with the plan, but only one country wasn't willing to change.

Satya's throat tightened slightly at the memory.

Even if Rio didn't want to change, Sanjay had convinced her to not linger on their unsuccessful mission.

The problem was she did. More than once, she found herself thinking back on that little girl. 'Her angelic face in a sea of misery', had been ruined. Satya chewed on the inside of her cheek while she ran her real arm slowly across her prosthetic arm.

"There are other countries that need us more than Rio, Satya." Sanjay had told her.

"How unfortunate." She had replied to him before she had boarded her plane back to Utopaea, the memory of the little girl that had helped her flashing as a painful reminder. A reminder that she couldn't help her in the end.

Her fault.

She couldn't save her, after all.

Satya's heart ached at the realization that she was forced to accept.

Suddenly, a loud knock banged against the metal door of the entrance. Angela Ziegler looked to the side from her conversation with Reinhardt, a bit of fear crossing over her lovely face. Satya, who also became worried, turned her head towards the entrance door, gripping the handle a bit tighter. Winston had told the agents that the facility had experienced an ambush from Talon, particularly from the Talon operative, Reaper. When Satya had questioned Winston on why he hadn't relocated Overwatch to a safer destination, Winston simply replied that Gibraltar was the last remaining Overwatch facility that hadn't been demolished by angry mobs or other terrorist organizations. 

The idea of another possible ambush frightened her.

Winston cleared his throat, doing his best to keep his fellow agents calm, before calmly asking Athena to scan whoever was at the door.

"My sensors have identified the two life forces as the new recruits that have been expected to arrive.", Athena's neutral voice announced to everyone. No one seemed to have exhaled the breath that they had held in.

"I'll let them in.", Tracer announced at last, her bubbly accent seeming to have faltered slightly. Satya searched Lena's face for any smile or any sign that she was her optimistic self. Lena was afraid, just like them. Satya bit her cheek again. 

She would never complain about Lena again.

Tracer blinked rapidly out of the Rec room, leaving the other agents to look desperately at Winston. Satya found her voice at last. Perhaps she sounded too frantic and her voice wasn't helping with the tension that began to form around her, but the energy that flowed in her was too much for her to simply control. Something had to be said, even if she had to be the one to point it out. She could not sit and be quiet when something could endanger the lives of others. Even if she had known the members of Overwatch for a few hours, she could see that they shared her beliefs of building a better future and keeping the people safe. Perhaps that was the reason for her outburst; she feared that they couldn't achieve their goals because of two beings that were two prime examples of what was wrong about the world.

"Why on Earth would you allow Junkers, beings that have no purpose but to create havoc for the rest of humanity, to join a worthy cause that pledged to make the lives of millions safe!?"

Torbjörn was the second to attack Winston. "The lady is right, Winston! The lads may not be the best in this team!"

Reinhardt heaved a mighty growl. "We accept those who are willing to help, Torbjörn! Ms. Viswani may not understand, but I should have expected more from a man like you. Those who join Overwatch are to be accepted no matter how strange or dangerous they may be."

Before Satya could retaliate, Mercy looked up at the man with a frown on her face. "Yet, we do not tolerate those who will put the rest of the team's lives in danger. I will not tolerate such behavior."

"Enough!", Winston's voice boomed at a great volume. Everyone grew silent and looked to the ape, no longer wishing to argue amongst themselves. Though Satya was more than willing to prove her point to the end. 

"I will not change my mind. They shall be treated as our allies."

Winston released a deep sigh before looking down. Satya tried to take a glimpse of his face, but with the thick rims of his glasses covering the side of his face, she had no success. However, she and the rest of the team had heard him mumble the last few words. "We do not need more enemies...nor do we need to lose anyone else." 

Satya had witnessed the other members' facial expressions soften after Winston grew silent.

Torbjörn looked up to Reinhardt, while Reinhardt looked down at him. Despite their heights and face shapes, Satya could see that they shared a look of sadness, with more than a pinch of knowledge to Winston' words.

Angela was at Winston's side as her face was of compassion before she gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "We miss them too, Winston." Her voice was very soft and her accent added more to it, giving her a harmonious tone. Winston looked up to Angela with a sad smile on his face.

What suffering did these individuals go through together, Satya pondered with slightly narrowed eyes. 

At that moment, Tracer blinked back in front of them. She looked at everyone in confusion, perhaps feeling the tense atmosphere, before she showcased her trademark smile.

"Well, the boys went easy on me." She placed her hands on her hips before cocking her left hip a bit higher. She extended her hand to the entrance, where to Satya's surprise, gazed at the Junkers that stood there. "But they seem swell."

Satya raised an eyebrow at them.

The one on the right stood at an awfully large height and had an even larger, rounder body. However, despite his disgraceful and somewhat humorous figure, Satya stared at the man's pig-like mask. Menacing, vague, and all too strange; Satya was not pleased by it. 

The other Junker was a bit smaller, however, Satya had noticed the large tire strapped to his back which could have been the cause for his slouching. Satya mentally estimated that he exceeded over her height. Unlike his companion, he was skinny yet Satya begrudgingly noticed the lean muscles that started from his chest to his narrow hips. His broad shoulders caught Satya's attention, but the soot that covered them and the rest of his upper body made her wrinkle her nose.

Dirty, Satya thought in vain. Absolutely filthy.

Winston trudged over to the two Junkers. He pushed his glasses up, a small smile forming on his large face.

"Gentlemen, welcome to Gibraltar." He looked back to his group, extending a palm out at the two men. "Everyone, our two new agents of Overwatch, Junkrat and Roadhog."

Satya internally groaned. Such repulsive names.

She watched as the other members of Overwatch approached Junkrat and Roadhog, taking note that Torbjörn seemed too skeptical.

"G'day!" The one known as Junkrat lifted his prosthetic arm, wiggling his mechanical fingers in a small wave at them.

Mercy took note of his prosthetic arm and peg leg and flew quickly to his side by the time Satya could even blink.

"My God, young man...", She mumbled, inspecting his prosthetic arm from his metal elbow to his metal fingertips. Satya also examined his arm from afar, but she criticized internally by the absurd design of it all. She couldn't even begin to explain her thoughts on his peg leg.

Such a mess he is, Satya thought. Winston must be blind to see anything useful in an abomination of a man.

Men that she was so used to took pride in their looks just as much as they did in their jobs at Vishkar. Not a single man at Vishkar was deemed 'unattractive', all of the male agents had an elegant grace and an unblemished beauty to them that many of Satya's female coworkers were secretly fond of. Most, like Sanjay, had come from distant and better places in India where the men took special care of their appearances. At first, the practice of a man trying to appear as handsome and flawless as Kamadeva seemed alien to her, but soon Satya respected it, especially when she had to be around them as an architect.

This man, however, reminded her of the boys and men of Hyderabad long ago when the country was still in poverty. She didn't like it. Not one bit.

Mercy continued on with her observation of his prosthetic limbs. "How on Earth did you end up in such a condition?", she asked, bewildered yet genuinely curious. After looking at the new people before him, the Junker finally turned his odd amber eyes on Satya, finally taking notice of her presence. Satya took notice of a small wave of curiosity that flashed before his eyes before it disappeared very quickly. He looked away from her, considering Mercy's question. 

"Maybe once I get to know ya blokes better, I'll tell."

Satya could have sworn that he was staring intently at her from the corner of his eyes.

What she didn't know was Junkrat was making his own observation about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat's PoV in the next chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed! Be sure to leave kudos, comment, and follow me! Bye <3
> 
> Note: Kamadeva- The Hindu god of human love or desire. Represented as a young, handsome man in Hindu mythology.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junkrat recounts his interactions with each person.

 After he and Mako had settled into their new living quarters for the night, Jamison recounted his brief interaction with each and every agent so far.

* * *

 

"I sincerely hope that you will be cautious when handling your grenades around us." Ol' Angel Wings had told him firmly. It was apparent that he was much taller than her, but she did not falter at the slightest as she levitated above him to declare a more dominant role over him. She had a good heart and an aurora of fierce protectiveness, he knew that from her over-the-top gimmick of a 'guardian angel'. Yet, her appearance and nature hit a bit closer to home for him; Mako could sense his unsteadiness as he placed a large hand on his shoulder. Jamison straightened up, silently glad for Roadie's support as he dismissed her with a simple 'Yeah, whatever.'

The bubbly Brit may have given him an irritating rant when she let them in, but she was enjoyable to a certain extent. From the sight of the bombs that she carried, he was interested, even asking her if he could take a look at them. She simply dismissed him as she led them down the spotless hallway. Junkrat couldn't help but gaze at the structure of the walls to the spotless floors that he trudged on, something that he was never used to, something he didn't think he'd grow used to. Junkrat had spaced out completely on the conversation that the Brit tried to spark up, especially when she went on and on about how 'grateful' and 'excited' she was to have new members to the team.

"It warms my heart to know that there's still good people willin' to do some good." She placed her hand on the odd device that covered her chest, which sparked Jamison's curiosity again, about its purpose. Before he could ask, Tracer stopped walking abruptly and Jamison, who had been walking beside her, stopped to see her eyes closed behind her visor and her bottom lip quivered lightly. She took in a small breath before she found her voice, in the form of a soft whisper. 

"The world really needs more heroes." He noticed that she squinted her closed eyes tighter before she opened her brown eyes entirely behind the orange visor. She gave him and Roadhog, who had also witnessed her odd behavior, a warm yet unconvincing smile before performing her odder trick of vanishing in front of them only to appear farther down the hallway. 

Then there was the midget and his giant armored friend. 

"You must tell me how you assembled your limbs, lad. I'm impressed the Outback still has scraps to make prosthetics out of." The short, long bearded man known as  _Torbjörn_ , had told him as he examined his prosthetics and his entire form with a cautious stare. The same was also said from the big, armored bloke known as  _Reinhardt_  that stood by Torbjörn. Unfortunately, Junkrat wasn't going to answer their wishes anytime soon as he simply nodded to them. He turned his eyes on the last agent, but he spotted the logo of her uniform first.  _Vishkar Corporations._

_A suit_ , Junkrat thought in vain as he gave her a fake, suspicious grin.  _A fancy one from the looks of it._

He wouldn't lie, just like any other man wouldn't, she had a pretty, symmetrical face and a voluptuous figure, from her long neck to her unblemished, toned legs, but that was it. Nothing out of the ordinary; nothing seemed special about her, just like all the other female suits that he had the misfortune to encounter. Like the others, this woman was just another pretty, pampered, and most likely snobby elite, representing another company that he despised. 

"And what's ya name, Sheila?", he asked as he reached out his real hand to her. He spotted the small wrinkle that formed between her eyebrows as she motioned his hand away from her direction.

He was right on the snobby part.

 She deeply sighed as she stood up from her seat, walking towards him and the others with calculated, graceful steps. He nearly laughed at this, but he let out a small giggle instead. She noticed this, causing her frown to deepen as she stopped right in front of him. "You will simply refer to me by my moniker,  _Symmetra_.", she stated with a leveled tone, her thick accent accompanying her calm demeanor. She glanced at the others. "The same goes for the rest of you." She glanced at the Brit, still showcasing that merciless frown. "It is alright if you did not know from the start, Lena."

He snorted at her. 

"A mysterious suit, eh? Now I'm bored shitless."

She snapped her head back at him as quick as a snake would strike. "Excuse me?", she asked, her tone turned cold. She narrowed her eyes behind her light blue visor as she stared at him with a deadly glare. Jamison, however, was completely amused at her reaction as he continued on with a nasty grin on his face. 

"From the looks of ya, you're workin' for some fancy, stuck up company, love. Thinkin' you're all high 'n mighty in your fancy getup 'n gadgets. Ya come here just to be a bloody knocker? Or ya here to muster us 'fore ya gun us down with that weird lookin' gun?", he finished, pointing at the weapon attached to her hip. She did not follow the direction of his finger; her eyes never left his face. Yet, when he pointed, he noticed her artificial and real hands ball up into tight fists.

She only broke the intense eye contact when she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening her eyes again. They were calm and patient much to Junkrat's disappointment. Her small piece of anger that showed a few moments ago were amusing to him for a female suit. From past experiences, it was a laborious yet fun task to get the female suits to snap, but this one before him didn't make him have to work for too long. Now, that anger had diminished, but it was fun while it lasted.

 "I do not understand your improper language that you seem to be accustomed with, but I do know this: your accusations of a Vishkar architech being a simpleminded and senseless mercenary are false." She took the moment to give him a quick glance of his entire form, before she scoffed lightly. "The position of a simpleminded and senseless mercenary fits you much better,  _Junkrat._ "

Junkrat smirked at her. "Typical suit; tryin' to sound like the good guy in every situation when it's obvious that you mob gotta cause a bit of chaos to build your fancy 'n shiny buildings." He waved her away as he turned away from her scowl to speak with Winston, who along with everyone else, had decided to not interfere. "So, about our deal?", he asked, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  While Winston spoke with a nervous tone, Junkrat caught the female suit's retreating form from the corner of his eye. 

He smirked as he leaned towards Roadhog as he continued to watch her from the corner of his eye.

"Thought she'd have a tougher skin on 'er. All of 'em suits do.", he chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest, seeming not too concerned about the harness of grenades.

"Not funny, Jamison.", Roadhog grumbled low for Junkrat to only hear. Jamison looked at Mako with genuine shock before fixing him with a glare. "So, you're stickin' up for a suit now, eh?"

"Didn't have to be a complete arse towards 'er. Just said to call 'er by 'er moniker." He looked down at Jamison behind his mask, but Junkrat knew that he was glaring at him.  _Thank God for the mask_ , he thought as he slightly squirmed under his stare before turning away from him. He looked back up at him with a glare.

"Don't forget what happened last time, Roadie. You of all people know how I feel about 'em. Hate 'em." Junkrat turned to Winston as he spaced out. He could always get Roadhog to tell him everything later.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start working on their first official introduction by themselves in the next chapter! Hope y'all enjoyed! Be sure to leave kudos, comment, and follow me! Bye <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Eyes make their peace in difficulties..."
> 
> "...with wounded lips and salted cheeks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't given up on this story ;)

The base on the peak of the Rock of Gibraltar had astonishing views of the ocean below; its waves an image of tranquility, but from time to time, it would stir with the occasional rough waves against the jagged rocks below. When the sun rose above with the dark clouds of the early morning, the darkness began to diminish from the sun's light, gracing Gibraltar with a delightful display of a warm peach colored sky.

Satya had witnessed many sunrises and enjoyed each and every one of those moments in Utopaea. Her balcony had provided her with a clear view of each of them as she silently sat in the early mornings outside on one of her aluminum patio chairs, watching the scenery. She would always have a carefully prepared cup of Nilgiri tea served in her tea set; a set in the prestigious colors of Utopaea's white and gold; beautiful designs of snow white Lotus flowers, each flowers' pedal traced perfectly with a dark shade of bronze adorned the teapot and matching tea cups. A wonderful gift that was given to her by the wife of a prominent worker of Lucheng Interstellar when Satya had made a business trip with her in Beijing, mostly to oversee the construction of another independent building for her husband's corporation, courtesy of Vishkar's other gifted architects. After both women were satisfied with the progress of the soon-to-be elegant skyscraper that would proudly be a part of Lucheng Interstellar, Sheu-füh Geng invited Satya to a delightful restaurant, where she presented her with Satya's future cherished tea set.

She enjoyed everything about her mornings: the aromatic scent of her tea wafting through her nostrils and the warmth covering her cheeks when she lifted her tea cup to her lips, the feel of the sleek texture of her cup between her organic palms (one of the few times that she decided to not equip her prosthetic arm), the scenery of the sunrise glistening over the buildings of Utopaea, and the feel of the sun's morning rays against her skin.

Satya sighed as she sat at the end of her bed; her organic hands clasped together on her lap as she gazed at the rising sun from her room's window. Although she didn't have her Nilgiri tea and her precious tea set to enjoy, in her own words, a rather  _disappointing_   sunrise, that wasn't the problem that bothered her.

"A  _Junker._ " Satya begrudgingly muttered to herself as her hands clasped together tighter. "How positively disgraceful."

The Junker--or by his moniker,  _Junkrat_ \-- had openly insulted her and Vishkar in a matter of minutes when he arrived yesterday. She had retreated too quickly instead of defending her name and Vishkar's; her retreat would've been a shameful display in the prominent eyes of the company that had saved her all those years ago. Even Sanjay would not spare her had he been present. The Academy did not waste years of precious knowledge to mold an individual that would easily be defeated by a being lower than her; a being lower than the dirt that she treaded on when she was younger.

"Do not forget Satya.", she spoke to herself in a calm yet assertive tone as she continued to gaze at the sunrise. "You will not fail in the name of Symmetra."

This being, this disheveled, rude, disorderly being needed to be put in his place. 

* * *

 

After a light breakfast and a small, friendly chat with Tracer to make up for her tone from yesterday, Satya found herself walking towards the workshop, determined to improve her machinery before her first official mission under the clandestine operation of the resurrected Overwatch. Recent reports had been brought to the attention of its members before her arrival by Athena that Talon operatives have been spotted in Ilios, specifically in the areas of the island's guarded ruins. Winston had commented that many important artifacts and relics could not fall into the hands of an ever-growing threat, especially when it has been rumored that many of the artifacts possess mystical powers that could be used to incinerate an entire city; a weapon that could prove much more catastrophic than the gauntlet of Doomfist. Though the thought of a piece of history containing mystical powers was amusing and very preposterous to Satya, she erased the thought completely when the look in Winston's eyes suggested otherwise. If Talon was a greater threat now than when it was years ago, Satya needed to prepare her crafts as soon as possible.  

It wasn't until she reached the door that she heard the commotion of someone working inside, the sound of objects being taken apart and tools being thrown without a care. She suspected Torbjorn was already working on his own turrets, because the gods knew that Swedish man needed to upgrade his equipment to receive more positive results. She had offered her help to him  _twice_  when she first arrived, as well as demonstrating a few of her turrets to prove their true potential, but both times he had refused, believing that her knowledge of hard light would not suit his tactic of crafting his turrets by more  _primitive_ methods. The thought of something so _positively medieval_  amused her when the door slid open in front of her. Her amusement died out quickly as her eyes widened as she stood completely frozen in the doorway, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

_Junkrat_ , to her horror, had occupied most of the workshop with different, hazardous and (she couldn't help but take note) crude designs of explosives; her workspace, which had been kept pristine for the past two days with her exquisite designs, blueprints, and tools, was also covered with a variety of parts from what appeared to be from a vehicle, while her supplies were placed carelessly on the ground. As she took a small, careful step inside the disorder of a room, she heard something crunch under her heel and she winced at the sound. She paused and looked down in dismay to see fragments of an unfinished teleporter disc beneath her heel. Her bottom lip quivered a bit faster at her broken, unfinished product as she stepped away from the pieces before glaring up at the Junker, who was distracted with a tire on the floor with his back hunched over it. She took a quick, tentative look at the room, thankful to a certain extent that the larger Junker was not present to intimidate her with his massive height. 

Such a foolish move to be separated from an individual that provides much for someone that lacks so much, Satya thought as she paced in quick strides towards the Junker, who had yet to acknowledge her presence. She would be assertive, merciless, and defiant; something that she had unfortunately failed to do yesterday.

As much as she had wanted to be calm, she could not stop the words that left her lips nor could she level her tone as she cleared her throat. She was absolutely  _furious_.

"Why must your kind be so barbaric?" Her organic and prosthetic palms clenched into fists by her side. She began to tap her heel slightly against the tiles of the workshop floor as the Junker finally turned around from his creation, fixing her with a crooked smile.

"G'day then, Sheila.", Junkrat replied casually as he held a wrench in his organic hand, wiggling his dirty fingers at her. To a normal individual, they could easily see this as a friendly gesture, but Satya was no fool. 

She knew well that a Junker was many things: criminals, lawless savages, and everything about the world that she was determined to perfect. But a friendly Junker is something on a different level, another threat.

In a different, understandable way, a friendly Junker is a  _tactic_.

Vishkar had ultimately refused to aid the Outback when it was suggested by the Australian government. The reason, according to the lone survivor from the mission to Australia, were the tragedies surrounding the Vishkar agents that had been dispatched to help. Satya suppressed the shudder that desperately wanted to escape, but she pushed the memory away, as she towered over him.

If she could, and had she not been taught proper manners throughout her years at Vishkar, she would have striked him with a quick, firm slap across his cheek; just the way her father did when she would misbehave long ago. 

_She was better than that_ , she thought defiantly of herself as she stood firmly in front of Junkrat's sitting form with her expectant glare that showed that she was not very pleased, but that's how far she was willing to be  _violent_. She would be civil, collective, and patient, even if this being of chaos would try to intimidate her, try to prove his point from yesterday. 

She would  _not_  fail her mission.  

She was Symmetra: strong, intelligent, filled with discipline, and her ambitions of crafting a better world was hard to ignore in the eyes of her fellow colleagues, leaders, and residents of Utopaea; they expected only the best from her and she would be damned by the gods if she failed them. The gods-- _Vishkar_ \-- pitied her, took her under their care and Symmetra was the result of the fruits of their labor. With this, Satya felt a wave of determination coursing through her veins.

She will put this being in his place.

"You  _ruined_ my area."

Junkrat shrugged his shoulders before hunching over the tire again. He was completely _ignoring_  her and it took every bit of strength in her not to show her anger.

"The midget told me I could use the place for me lil' creations."

She muttered in her native tongue, cursing the Swedish man; she would make a note to not offer any of her assistance to him in the future. Satya turned to face her workshop area before turning back, glaring behind the Junker's soot-covered shoulders.

"Your 'creations' are occupying my work area." She replied.

"It ain't like you were using it well, love.", He objected.

She navigated her way around broken pieces and parts that littered around his lanky form before she stood in front of him again. She added a bit of harshness into her tone.

"I am ordering you to return the conditions of my workspace as it was before  _you_  came." She narrowed her eyes down at him.

At that moment, he  _chuckled._

A low, husky one that took over his form as it escaped his lips. She was completely caught off guard by this as it grew just a bit. She could not help but look at how something so simple as laughing could cause the human body to shake like that in smooth vibrations. She caught sight of his head coming up to gaze up at her and she removed her gaze away from his soot-covered, shoulders to his strange amber eyes, a grin on his face, as usual. Yet, she didn't care for the grin. Something else was bothering her. 

_Even his eyes were chaotic._

His eyes, big, bright, and wild, nothing like hers or any she had gazed at before.  _Perhaps the radioactivity had affected them_ , she hypothesized. Perhaps they were like hers before or perhaps they were once hazel. Eyes that were normal, eyes that were acceptable in her standards.

But now, they were an amber color that reminded her of burning, bright fire; the same shade that could describe the fires that engulfed the favelas back in Rio.

The fire that had ruined that angel's face, the fire that had caused the child to look helpless at the opening of the city center. How long did she have to calm herself after seeing the girl's face? How long was the little girl unconscious under the flames? Those eyes of hers, did she know she had saved her? Or did those eyes know something far worse?

 By gods, damn his eyes for reminding her of such a memory. 

"So, you gonna order me 'round or gaze into me eyes some more, Sheila?", He commented haughtily. She removed her eyes away from his and took note that his grin grew far more prideful. "Don't know 'bout you, but I got work to do."

And just like that, he looked back down to his tire that was perched between his open legs, looking admirably down at it for a while, before reaching his organic arm up for the toolbox that sat on his table.

 Satya released a soft scoff before she walked past him again, heading for the door. The doors quickly opened for her, but she stood in the doorway, watching the Junker from behind. 

He and his mess needed to leave, she would not allow any of this. 

"Then perhaps work swiftly until I return with permission to throw you out of a professional's workshop."

With that, she stepped out with the doors closing behind her, as she began her search for Winston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to start on the next chapter asap! Criticism is greatly appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> I would love your criticism. Please be warned, that I will not tolerate negativity. This is my first Overwatch fanfic, so it will not be truly perfect. Also, this is my first time using this site! If you want speedy updates, check my Wattpad page of the same name. I may post updates on my Tumblr as well. If you're into Call of Duty Zombies, I have tons of fanfictions on my Wattpad account (some that are great and some that could have been better -_-)
> 
> *coughs* I recommend the Suicide Squad book of zombies! Anyway, be sure to leave kudos, comments, and follow me! 
> 
> Bye!


End file.
